


Babysitting Blues

by prometheanTactician



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Not a ship fic, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, just a general nerds being happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/prometheanTactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After monsters are freed and everyone has settled in, Frisk sometimes spends the night at the other monsters houses rather than just at Toriel's. This night, they're staying with Alphys and Undyne, and things get a little.... silly.</p>
<p>Needless to say, spoilers for Undertale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Blues

Getting used to a new home was hard for just about everyone. Whether it was the weather, the community, the environment, there was always something difficult to adjust to. Alphys still wore a sweater even when it was warm, because it just wasn’t as warm as Hotland. Alternately, Papyrus constantly complained that it was too hot. When Undyne reminded him that he did not have skin and couldn’t feel heat or cold, he just repeated that it was too warm over and over until people stopped commenting. Which was rather quickly.

Sleeping, in particular, was hard.

Especially when you've seen all of your friends and new family get absorbed into a giant flower hell-beast and none of them remember any of it.

Tiny feet padded down the hallway. Undyne and Alphys were charged with watching over Frisk for the night, and so when the child climbed up into the bed, it was cool scales they felt rather than soft fur.

Garbled grumbling and soft hissing through sharp teeth sounded in the dark as Undyne stirred, swearing quietly.

“Water you doing up, punk? It’s-” She tried to see what time it was, but their clock was gone. Where was their clock? “... It’s late.” Frisk did not reply. They simply squirmed their way to curl up between Undyne and a persistently snoozing Alphys. “Kid- No, this isn’t your bed!” Alphys did not stir despite the yelling. Frisk did not react much either. They simply reached up a tiny hand, and pat Undyne’s cheek softly. The gesture was utterly baffling, and in the time it took Undyne to try to decipher it, Frisk had completely settled into sleep.

“They probably had a nightmare.” Papyrus pointed out. “They’re quite common in human children, you know.”

“Of course I know! What, you think I’m stupid or something?!” Undyne turned on him, hissing.

“I’m just saying!”

“Yeah, well, it’s too late for this shit and I just- Wait.” Undyne paused, narrowing her eyes at Papyrus. “You…. You don’t even live here!” She lept out of bed, throwing a spear. Papyrus laughed and dodged it. Alphys and Frisk simply cuddled and slept, not reacting to the ruckus.

“Oh come on, Undyne! I let you live with us when we were underground!”

“Did you burn your house down?!”

“What? Me? Nyeh hehehe, I would never do such a foolish thing!”

“Then get the fuck out!”

“Guys, guys, c’mon.” A slow, tired voice sounded from the covers. Sans was settled in on the other side of Frisk, not participating in the sleepy snuggles but pretty comfy all the same. “It’s way too late for this.” When did he get there?

There was a moment of silence in the dark room.

Then it wasn’t so dark.

A pink light glowed from the closet, the door of which opened to reveal a disgruntled Mettaton.

“Darlings, some of us need our beauty rest. Not that I do, I’m already wonderful, but you do make it awfully hard for someone to recharge!”

“None of you! Even! Live here!” Undyne threw three spears at the closet, but Mettaton closed the door just in time.

“Don’t be rude!”

“I’ll show you rude you glorified toaster!”

“You just did, honey.” He opened the door again, just to wink.

Undyne looked about ready to kill.

“Alright no- No! Everyone get out of our house!”

“Oh…. I’m sorry…. I’ll…. Just….”

“No, no, you’re fine Napstablook. You’re cool, you can stay.”

“I- I’m cool-?”

“Undyne.” A sleepy voice made itself heard from the bed, as Alphys finally stirred. “It’s too late for yelling.”

“But- But- They- EUGH!” Undyne screamed in frustration, then flopped back onto the bed, almost squishing Sans. “I’ve had it! I don’t even care! I’ll kill you all in the fucking morning.

“Oh man. We’re… boned.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sans.”


End file.
